<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voice of the Void by Maddz2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562334">Voice of the Void</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddz2/pseuds/Maddz2'>Maddz2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Complete, F/F, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddz2/pseuds/Maddz2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve can't tell the difference between what's real and what only exists in her mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voice of the Void</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's worse when I push it through slowly,” She could hear her Russian accent so clearly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m expensive. Will you give me everything I want?” She could feel the warmth of her touch, their bodies pressed together, and the cool metal blade she held against her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you,” A phrase so sweet said from her lips, but followed by a pain so strong she thought she would die. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now we walk and never look back,” She could see her fading into the distance, getting further and further away, drifting into the dark night. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Watching her keep walking made her want to scream. It made her want to run after her and grab her and never let go. Something stopped her though. She couldn’t move. Her feet were frozen where she stood, and no sound came from her throat.  Her world moved in slow motion and the feeling of being restrained only grew and grew until the woman was gone completely and she herself was left in a void. </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Gasping for breath, she snapped her eyes open and tried to sit up, only to be blinded by the assaulting glow of fluorescent white lights above her. Pain shot through her like electricity, starting in her shoulder and spreading like fire down her whole body. Fighting to sit up she found she was restrained, handcuffed to the bed. Thrashing frantically, tears on her face, and letting out wails of pain got someone’s attention and a few moments later she couldn’t fight anymore. She was drifting back to that dark place where that woman lived, and where she longed to stay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are mine,” Her voice was distinct, and clear as day. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She wanted to respond with yes, yes I am yours. But she couldn’t no matter how many times she tried, there was never any sound coming from her lips. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Admit it Eve, you wish I was there,” The  began to fade. She would admit it, if she could. Of course she wished she was there. Why wouldn’t she want that woman around who apparently cared so deeply about her. She could never keep her though. Like trying to catch a shadow, it was impossible, she would always fade away. </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Blinking against the lights again, she was in a different place. It was white and it was small.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello Eve,” A woman with a distinctly French accent spoke to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve tried to get her eyes to focus on this woman, but it was difficult. She felt nauseous and she just wanted to return to her dark realm where that other woman awaited her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eve, can you hear me?” The French woman tried again in a sweet tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve nodded slowly, feeling whatever drugs she had been on slowly fading away and her senses becoming stronger again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know where you are?” Eve just looked around and shook her head. There was nothing familiar about this space, and there was nothing that gave her any hints. “You are back in England,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“England?” She barely recognized her own voice. Her throat hurt so badly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After the incident you were extradited back here, and now you are under my care here at this facility,” Eve maintained her confused expression so the woman kept talking. “My name is Helene,” She took one of Eve’s hands gently. “I want you to be comfortable here. You aren’t right now, but you will be soon,” There was something off about this woman, Eve could feel it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to move away but found she was still handcuffed to the bed. “Why am I here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Helene seemed to consider what kind of response to give. “You don’t remember what happened?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve shook her head slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All in due time, then. I am sure all of it will come back to you,” Just then the woman’s phone rang. “I will be back in later to see how you’re settling in,” She stood to leave and with that she was gone, locking the door to the small windowless room behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve stared up at the ceiling trying to wrap her head around everything. She had so many questions. Where was she? Who was this Helene woman? Why was she being held here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh Eve!" I missed you! The blonde leaned on the wall near the door. </em>
</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" Eve asked, staring at her, as if looking away for a moment would make her disappear. By now she knew that wasn't how it worked.</p>
<p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Not even going to say hello?"  The blonde pouted. </em>
</p>
<p>"Hello," Eve stated.</p>
<p>She watched the blonde slink closer to her with a wicked smirk on her face. <em>"So how did we get into this mess this time, huh?"</em></p>
<p>Eve glared at her. "You seem to know, why don't you tell me," </p>
<p>
  <em>"You don't remember what we did to that poor man in Rome?" H</em>
  <em>er eyes were dark and hollow and her grin was shallow. "How is your shoulder?"</em>
</p>
<p>Eve brought a hand to her shoulder, feeling the wound that hadn't quite healed. "How did you know?" </p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh Eve, I know everything about you," She whispered close to her ear. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then the door opened. The blonde disappeared from her view and she looked toward the door. It wasn’t Helene this time. It was a younger woman with a light complexion and dark curly hair. Her expression was soft and she gave Eve a small smile. She walked in pushing a rolling table with a small pile of clothes and just two plastic cups on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Eve coughed, trying to push herself up on her elbows as far as the chains would allow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Rhian,” She spoke softly. She pulled a key out of her pocket and Eve watched her intently as she unlocked her handcuffs. “That’s better,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve didn’t move, she just watched. Rhian handed her two small plastic cups, one with water and one with several small pills. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't you dare take those, Eve, you don't know what they could be," She heard her voice so close to her. "Remember that time I got you to take arsenic pills? I can't believe you trusted me. Don't trust them, Eve," </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve examined them for a moment, as if that would help her determine what they were. “What are these?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They will help you stay calm when you talk to the police,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Police?!” Eve set the cups down on the tray and shook her head. “No. I don’t want to talk to the police,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are already here,” Rhian sighed. “Take them and here put these on,” She handed Eve the clothes. It was a pair of loose fitting khaki pants and a matching khaki shirt. Rhian turned away from her. “When you are done I will take you to the interview room,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve looked at the clothes in her hands with disgust, but changed into them anyway. On the bright side they were slightly more comfortable than the hospital gown she had previously been wearing. Rhian turned back to her and pushed the drugs and water back into her hands. Eve rolled her eyes and took them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job, give me your hands,” The woman snapped a pair of handcuffs on her before helping Eve off the bed. “Come with me,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are these for?” Eve protested but didn’t fight back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where do you think you are?” Rhian asked over her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve looked around, she saw the blonde walking next to her, she could feel her hand in hers. <em>"Heaven?" The blonde offered, looking at her with loving eyes. "Or hell?" Her expression quickly changed to something more menacing as she squeezed Eve's hand tighter. </em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Prison?" Eve guessed, avoiding looking at the blonde who still walked with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good observation. Most of our guests have no idea where they are or why they are here,” Rhian commented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why I’m here, there must have been a mistake,” Eve tried to keep with her as they walked down the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Because of what we did, Eve," Her voice was cold. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhian didn’t answer and so Eve focused her attention on learning as much as she could about this place. The hallways were narrow and all grey scale with horrific fluorescent lighting. She felt like she was in a horror show. Each room they passed, she could hear people screaming, or banging on the door, or talking to themselves. How the hell did she end up in this place. After a few minutes of walking, she felt the drugs starting to kick in and she felt a little dizzy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"This is where I leave you, Eve,"  The blonde stopped walking. </em>
</p>
<p>Eve turned to face her, missing the feeling of her. "You're not coming?!"</p>
<p>"Who, Eve?" Rhian asked her gently. </p>
<p><em>The blonde shook her head. </em>"No one," Eve responded and turned to keep walking. </p>
<p>
  <span>They finally stopped outside a room and Rhian held the door open for her. Inside there was a table surrounded by four chairs. There was a mirror on the wall but otherwise they were bare. There were several disposable water bottles on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit and give me your hands,” Rhian directed her. For now Eve was compliant. She didn’t know enough about the facility or the people running it to fight back. Rhian attached Eve’s handcuffs to the table and left her alone. She waited for the blonde to show up but she never did. It had to be the pills. The pills kept her away.  </span>
</p>
<p><span>Eve shifted uncomfortably. Ten agonizing </span>minutes passed before the door opened again. Three people walked in. Helene, one obvious police officer, and another woman who was dressed in regular clothes. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello again, Eve,” Helene sat down in the chair next to her. “This is detective Betkin, and this is Amber, she’s a counsellor. They want to talk to you about a few things,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve analyzed each of them. Detective Vlad Betkin was an older gentleman, but he had sharp features and a pointed gaze. Amber on the other hand, had a calming energy around her. She looked very young and had long curly blonde hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we get started?” Helene looked to Eve for approval and she nodded. “Right then, detective?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right then,” Immediately Eve felt shivers down her spine when he spoke. It wasn’t his voice, it was his accent. Russian. Images of that Russian woman flashed in her mind, distracting her from hearing his question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eve?” Helene prompted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” All three of them just watched her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you state your full name please?” The detective repeated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eve Polastri,” She said slowly as if it were a question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, Ms Polastri, can you explain what happened to any of these people?” He pulled four pictures out of a folder and slid them across the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first was of a young boy in pajamas laying face down on what appeared to be a hospital bed. The second was a man with a fire prodding stick jammed in his neck. The third was an older woman laying on the ground in a forestry area. The final picture she could barely look at. It was so bloody. What was left of a man was laying on the floor, his head very nearly cut roughly off, and a fire escape axe buried deep in what she could assume was his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed them away from her. “I didn’t hurt them!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betkin and Amber glanced at each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have evidence at all of these scenes pointing to you,” Betkin continued and Eve just shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I didn’t do it. I couldn’t,” She felt her heartbeat quicken. “Call...call Niko, call my husband, he will tell you I am not capable of this!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again they gave each other concerned glances. Amber spoke up this time. “Eve, you got a divorce a year ago, and no one knows where Niko is,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not possible. I would know if I got a divorce. What are you saying?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have the divorce paperwork right here,” Amber pushed a piece of paper toward her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There it was, Niko’s signature and the signature of a judge. No wonder she didn’t remember, she didn’t even sign it herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything you can tell us, Eve, about these cases, or the whereabouts of your ex-husband?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought for a moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Admit it Eve, you wish I was here,”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She finally heard her voice again. “Her! She did these!” She pointed to the picture of the boy and the first man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is ‘she’, Eve?” Betkin asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What is her name? What is it? She must know. Every time she closes her eyes she sees this woman, she hears, and smells, and feels this woman. She knows her name, but why can’t she remember?! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She searched her memories. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Looking down she opens the small box revealing a bottle of designer perfume, but the name was blurred. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She inhaled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sliding the prisoner record across the table to the assassin, she tried to catch a glimpse of it. “What does it say?” She asked Eve in her russian accent. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She unzipped the suitcase, there was a note: “Sorry Baby - V”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>V….V what? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave up. “I don’t know. It starts with a V,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Villanelle?” Betkin helped her, and then everything clicked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The perfume bottle became visible. ‘La Villanelle’. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The prison record: “Oksana Astankova,” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>V for Villanelle</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes that’s her!” Eve sounded almost ecstatic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well, I was afraid you’d say that. That’s the same thing you told previous officers. Ms. Polastri, Villanelle doesn’t exist,” Betkin explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve just stared at him in disbelief. “Yes she does! I know she does! I’ve seen her! She’s an international assassin!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eve, calm down,” Helene put a hand on her shoulder, but Eve moved away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! You have to believe me! She killed these people! Or she was going to be killed and I saved her!” Eve explained frantically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You admit to killing these people?” Betkin eyed her curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not all of them! She killed those two!” Eve yelped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She isn’t real! Eve you made her up! Admit you made her up and admit that it was you who killed these people!” Betkin was losing his calm demeanor now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Eve cried. “I know she’s real!” Eve cried. "She killed them!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We only found your prints, your DNA, at all of these scenes, there was no one else's, not to mention we have video evidence of two of these murders, where only you appear on tape,” Betkin continued in his fierce tone.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?! I want to see it!” She demanded harshly. Betkin nodded and left the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments of silence passed. Eve avoided meeting anyone's gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eve...it isn’t uncommon for people who suffer from traumatic experiences to manifest certain visions or episodes that just aren’t real,” Amber sighed. “ Eve, you seemed to have suffered a psychotic breakdown. Your best friend was murdered, you were fired from several jobs, you were the victim of a home invasion, and your husband left you. It is reasonable that you created this woman, this assassin, to explain why all of these events happened to you,” Amber paused. "It is possible also that you yourself manifest some of the attribute you give to this alternate personality you created, resulting in horrible consequences you may not feel capable of, but are nonetheless responsible for," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She did all of those things! It’s her fault!” Eve had tears on her face now. “She killed Bill! She broke into my house! It was all her! She killed those people!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amber sighed. “Eve, that is just not possible. Logic it out with me. Why would an international assassin, with all the money she could want, without the emotional constitution of a regular person, who can do whatever she wants whenever she wants with whoever she wants to do it with, why would she choose you? Why go after you? Why try to ruin your life?” Amber continued. “It doesn’t make any sense does it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve didn’t respond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betkin walked in again carrying a computer. He set it on the table in front of her and pressed play on the first video. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It showed her being brought into the hospital room unconscious after surgery. Betkin fast forwarded it. No one else entered the room except for doctors. He paused when she left in a wheelchair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s impossible. I was never there. Why was I there?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You stabbed yourself,” Betkin explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve laughed humorlessly. “No I didn’t. That’s crazy. I stabbed Villanelle,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t believe me? You should have a scar to prove it,” Eve didn’t want to look. “Here, you’re no threat here,” Betkin nodded to Helene to remove her hand cuffs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve slowly looked down at herself, lifting her khaki shirt out of the way. “No fucking way! Why would I stab myself?!”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I tried to explain, traumatic experiences can make people do strange things, that they might not even realize they are doing,” Amber responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve laughed nervously now. “No. No way. This is a mistake,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See the second video of you and the man in Rome,” Betkin put the other video on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need to see that. I know he tried to kill Villanelle, I was protecting her,” Eve crossed her arms and looked away. When the video started playing though, Eve couldn’t help but look.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She  watched diligently. It was from a camera looking down the hallway of a hotel. The man walked in first. Shortly after, Eve watched herself walk up to the man. They exchanged words, but the camera didn’t capture sound. He pushed her away from him out of the camera’s view. He seemed to think she had gone, but suddenly she came up behind him with the fire axe, slamming it down into his back between his shoulder blades. Eve didn’t want to watch anymore but she couldn’t look away as she watched herself bring the axe down on him over and over again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand,” Eve whimpered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His name was Raymond,” Betkin said coldly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened next?” Eve didn’t meet any of their eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You managed to get out of the hotel and to some nearby ruins where the police caught up with you,” Betkin explained. “Here is their body cam footage,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve was there in the middle of these ruins, apparently yelling to herself when the police walked up. There was sound on this which made it even more chilling to watch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In Italian: “Stop right there,” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No! You don’t know what that is!” Eve responded almost incoherently. She pulled out a gun and turned her back on the officers. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In Italian: “‘Drop the weapon!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eve didn’t respond. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They fired one shot at her and she fell to the ground. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betkin closed the laptop and removed it from the table. “You see Eve, she wasn’t there. She was never there. It was only you,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. “No no no no,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi  again Eve, you didn't think I'd leave you alone for too long, did you?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>That familiar voice spoke to her, making her look up. She could no longer hear Betkin though his lips were moving, she was more interested in the woman she saw standing behind him. Tall, fit, blonde, with soft features, and dangerous eyes. <em>"Wasn't that a cool video? Can't believe they recorded all of that," </em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! You’re not real! Get out of my head!” She yelled pushing herself away from the table and pacing back and forth. Betkin stopped his explanation of her sentencing. Helene left the room quickly, and Amber attempted to calm her down.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eve Eve, you’re okay. She can’t hurt you, she isn’t real,” Amber spoke softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ha! Of course I can hurt you! Just look at that scar, Eve. I made you do that, I did. That was me,” Villanelle’s voice was icy and maniacal. “But why would I hurt you now? Eve, you’re mine! I need you,” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve held her hands over her ears. “No no no. I’m not yours. You can’t make me do anything,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you remember what you did to Niko?  Poor guy, but I don't feel too bad, right? I mean he hurt my darling, clearly something had to be done. I made you do that too. I control you Eve. You are mine, and you always will be,” Villanelle laughed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go away!” Eve yelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I am the only interesting thing about you, Eve. We are good together. You don’t really want me to go, do you?” Villanelle pouted. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve shook her head viciously, not looking at anyone. Helene returned with Rhian who quickly maneuvered to get close enough to Eve to stick her with a syringe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve felt immediately faint. Her legs gave out beneath her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That's it, come back to me, Eve,” Villanelle stood with her arms wide, a huge smile on her face, inviting her into the void with her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve couldn’t resist, she wanted to go. They were happy together in her mind.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve was deposited back into her room. She had completely missed Betkin telling her she would be there for life. She had no arguments though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She never had any visitors and she didn’t have the mind to try to escape. They did their best to keep her on drugs constantly, but more often than not she wouldn't take them. She found they only stifled her relationship with her assassin. The pills she did take though, allowed her to live in that darkness, with the woman in her mind that she craved so much. Even as the days turned to weeks, turned to months, turned to years, Villanelle kept her company in her lonely mind, but she never saw the sun again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While to everyone else Villanelle was a mental projection of Eve’s trauma, she was real to Eve. They had conversations, they laughed, they loved, they fought, and they cried. The assassin was sweet when things were good, but she was particularly cruel when they fought, forcing Eve to hurt herself, or just leaving her alone for long agonizing periods of time. More than once, the attendants had to restrain Eve in a straight jacket to keep her from injuring herself too badly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The times Villanelle left Eve alone were the worst. She was irritable and she would fight the attendants. No matter how hard she tried sometimes, she wouldn't be able to conjure up the image of her woman. She would yell and scream and cry for her to come back, sometimes the blonde would reappear right away but more often than not she would not, much to Eve's dismay. Eve knew she would always come back though, it was just a matter of when. Her disappearances only lasted for several days at a time, until one day they fought for the last time. Eve yelled at the top of her lungs that she never wanted to see her again, and that was the last time she saw her for months. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve would yell late into the night, begging for her to come back, but she wouldn't. She tried everything that made sense for her to try. Every combination of drugs she got her hands on, every type of pain she was capable of making herself feel, anything to bring her back, but she never showed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually she could no longer take the pain of not seeing her lover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was not much in her cell, but a bed, a blanket, a pillow, a toilet, and a tray of food. </span>
</p>
<p>Her hair was a snarled mess on her head. Her khaki's were disheveled and in desperate need of being washed. She sat curled in the corner, rocking back and forth, hugging her knees close to her. Every so often, she would let her head hit the wall with a hard thud. She was numb to it though. Nothing compared to the pain of sending Villanelle away. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you doing, Eve?” That familiar voice entered her mind. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trying to die,” Eve muttered from where she sat in the corner, not even looking to see if she could see her. “Why are you here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m here to help you. You can be with me forever,” The assassin knelt down next to her. “That isn’t the way to do it, you know that," </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped Eve from hitting her head on the wall and cupped her face in her hands. Eve closed her eyes, leaning into her touch. <em>The assassin placed a ghostly kiss on Eve’s lips. </em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The assassin guided her movements, preparing for her final kill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving in to Villanelle's control, Eve tied the blanket around her head as tightly as she could, and she kneeled down in front of the toilet. <em>Villanelle stood behind her, pushing her head down into the water.</em> Eve didn’t fight, she just let go and let herself slip into the void where she could be with her beloved forever. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>